The Theif and the Forger
by Recco101
Summary: Neal is dealing with Mossie in the hospital and a target on his back, and dealing with Kate's death. Not the best time for any romance let alone any type of romance with Alex Hunter.
1. Mossie

The Thief and the Forger

This story is set after season 2 episode 9.

Summary: Neal is dealing with Mossie in the hospital and a target on his back, and dealing with Kate's death. Not the best time for any romance let alone any type of romance with Alex Hunter. But when Alex is the only one who helps easy his heavy heart, well let's just say one thing leads to another.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of White Collar.

Chapter 1: Mossie

_Neal's apartment with Diana and Peter_

"Peter I wasn't alone at the shop!"

"What do you mean you weren't alone, who were you with Neil?"

"Mossie, I was meeting him there. He took part of the code from the music box to him to see if he could help break the code." Neal replied as he headed for the door.

"Neil, where are you going?" Diana asked as she watched him walk to the door.

"I have to find Mossie, if you think I was in danger because my face was froze on the screen then he could be to, because I don't have what they are after, Mossie does. We have to find him Peter."

"Okay, Okay here is what we will do, Neil where do you think Mossie could be?"

"The only place I could think of is the park." Neil responded as he headed out the door and to Peter's car.

"Okay we will head over there and canvas the whole park. Is there a certain spot that he likes to go to?" Peter asked Neil as he gets behind the wheel and turned the ignition.

"Yea, there is this bench he likes to sit at; it faces the art gallery on the west side of the park."

_At the Park_

**Mossie POV**

_What just happened? Why does my chest hurt so much? I..I..I.. I thinkkk I've.e.e shot! Where is Neal I thought I was supposed to meet him here. And who was that guy who took my code book? Oh no my code book… that guy stole my code book and shot me!_

That's the last he thinks before he passes out cold falling to his side on the bench.

**Normal POV**

With Peter, Neil and Diana

"Peter pull over here, I think I see him! Oh god he is slumped over on his side. Please don't be dead." Neil commented as he impatiently waited for Peter to pull over. Once the car was pulled over Neil dashed out of the car running to Mossie. Yelling back at Peter and Diana who were close behind, "Call 9-1-1 I think he has been shot!"

Dun Dun Dun…. I will update soon with more. And F.Y.I I will not completely follow the story line after Season 2 Ep.9. Hope you liked more to come and Alex and Neil get close in the next chapter. I mean S-T-E-A-M-Y!


	2. I need you now

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, my computer broke and till it gets fixed it will take me a while to post new chapters but I will be posting new chappies.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything from White Collar but my own ideas.

Chapter 2 ~ I need you now

The sound of the sirens kept ringing in his ears long after they had arrived. He couldn't focus on anything, not the faces of his friends waiting with him, not the too clean smell of the hospital, and not even the sounds of the nurses and sick patients mulling around the halls.

"Neal, Neal, NEAL!"

Finally realizing that Peter was calling his name he turned sharply in the direction of his friend's voice.

"Are you going to be ok?" Peter questioned looking into Neal's eyes, searching for the truthful answer.

"I don't know Peter, I just don't know. I need to go outside." Neal threw over his shoulder as he slowly turned to exit the hospital still a little numb.

With Peter and Diana

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Diana asked Peter as her eyes followed the path that Neal just went.

"I don't know, but I know someone who can help." Peter replied as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you going to call?"

"Alex, she's the only one who can help him right now," Peter responded as he began dialing the number from a piece of paper.

"Where did you get her number?"

"I lifted it off of Neal before he went into the ambulance with Mossie, which wasn't that hard considering how he is feeling he didn't even know I was near him," Peter answered Diana before he heard Alex answer her phone, "Alex, hey it's Peter Burke. I am calling about Neal and Mossie."

On the Phone with Alex

**Alex:**What happened? Are they ok? What's going on?

**Peter:** Well Neal is physically ok, but Mossie has been shot and he is in the Intensive Care unit of the hospital.

**Alex:** Oh my gosh… do you know who did it? What do you mean Neal is ok physically?

**Peter:** We have an idea, and Neal is still reeling from finding Mossie with a bullet to the chest, he is in shock. I need you to come and get him. I want you to take Neal home and help him calm down. He needs a friend and I think you would do a better job than me right now.

**Alex:** I thought you didn't want me to be anywhere near Neal?

**Peter****: **Well that was before he needed you. Now can you please come here and get him?

**Alex****: **I will be right there.

**Peter:**DISCONNECT

Outside the hospital with Neal

_What am I going to do? He has to make it, he just has to! Oh god please don't let him die! _Neal thought as he paced back and forth near the entrance of the hospital.

BEEP BEEP

"What the heck?" Neal yelled as his head swung to the sound of the car horn that went off behind him. "Who is it?"

"Well that's a good way to greet a friend!"

"Alex, what are you doing here? How did you find out about Mossie?"

"Well a certain FBI agent called me on the number I gave you to tell me I needed to come here and take you home and make you feel all kinds of good things." Alex replied as she leaned over and opened the passenger door for him.

"I can't leave until I know if Mossie is going to be ok."

"If anything changes I am sure Peter will call you. Don't worry Mossie will be fine you know it, so let me take you home."

"I don't know Alex..."

"Neal get in the car… NOW!"

"Fine you don't have to yell." Neal fired back as he reluctantly climbed in.

At Neal's Apartment

"So pick out you best bottle of wine and we will crack it open in honor of Mossie's speedy recovery." Alex commanded as she walked over to Neal's stereo and turned on some classical music that Neal favored.

"Ok fine is Red ok?"

"Red is perfect."

Walking over to the couch Alex stole a look at Neal, as he bent over to retrieve the corkscrew that he had dropped, greatly enjoying the view. It was in that moment that Alex decided just how she was going to make Neal relax.

"So Neal do you want to talk?" Alex asked him as he sat down the wine glasses on the table and sat beside her on the coach.

"Not really, I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Well that's fine by me." Alex commented as a devious smile played on her lips.

Staring at Alex in a new light, Neal couldn't believe how sexy she looked. He knew now wasn't a good time to be thinking about sex, but damn did Alex look downright tempting.

"I can think of better things to do." Alex purred as she slowly swung her leg over Neal's lap so that she was now straddling him.

"Yea, and what would those better things be?" Neal replied in a deep husky tone that gave away his approval over her actions.

"Well I can tell you it involves little talk and a whole lot of action."

"Sounds like something I would quite enjoy." Neal supplied as he slowly cupped the back of Alex's head, bringing her closer.

When their mouths were only inches apart Alex whispered, "Good because you didn't have a choice."

Smiling Neal brought his lips to hers in an earth shattering kiss of epic proportions. Slowly Neal ran his tongue across her lips bringing a moan from deep within her. Deepening the kiss Alex ran both hands through his hair while slowly grinding her hips into his impressive manhood.

"I think we had better take this to the bed don't you agree," Alex asked.

Grabbing her hips Neal pulled her down onto his hardened member, "What do you think?"

Oh I am EVIL lol. I will update ASAP write me with suggestions for the next chapter or just any ideas you have for the story and I might include them. Thank you so much for loving the Neal\Alex pairing as much as me.

R&R please! Or I will not update… just kidding but do Review ~ Recco101


	3. Understanding and Acceptance

The Thief and the Forger

Ch. 3 ~ Understanding and Acceptance

Thanks for everyone reviewing and putting my story on their alerts that makes me feel really good about my writing. A special thanks to Yasmina9 for your insight about how I made Alex sound, you were right. Sorry I got caught up in the scene and forgot the situation.

Please tell me what you like or don't like about my story so that I can work to make it better thanks and sorry about the long wait for an update, my computer crashed on me and I just now got a new one.

Alex's POV

Finally it's coming true! Being with Neil is all I've ever wanted! I feel bad that Kate is dead, really I do but… I can't help being happy. I would do anything, be anything for Neal. But if I go through with this, if I seduce Neal at a time like this, will it shatter all the hope of us being together and having a relationship beyond friends?

This is exactly why I need Mozzie! He always knows what to say. He would tell me to take the more romantic route to winning Neal's heart. But truth is I don't know how to romance and whoo anyone. All I know is how to seduce him. Seducing someone is easy little work involved show a little cleavage, give a little leg and add in some naughty suggestions and bingo, you're in. But romance is so complicated; you have to say the right thing make the appropriate gesture. But I know Mozzie would say that by seducing him, all I would accomplish would be a roll in the hay! And truth is told I want more than that, so much more. I want Neal heart and soul, good and bad. Once hearing that confession Mozzie would say random Chinese proverb or strange quote about how honest words from the heart always get us where we want to go. But I don't do honesty; I lie without even knowing it. It feels like second nature for me to just come up with some story and background history off the top of my head that I have forgotten what the truth really is.

I feel like a bitch! Here I am trying to get busy in Neal's apartment trying to seduce him while poor dear Mozzie is laying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. Why can't life be easy?

Neal's POV

I can fell Alex's mind wander from what is transpiring between us. The heat and passion we were sharing just moments ago have simmered down. What could she possibly be thinking about now that could kill the mood so quickly?

I mean we were starting to get really hot and heavy, then just like that she slowly stops responding.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wha? Oh no sorry Neal but… I. I can't do this. At least not like this."

"What do you mean you can't do this? A minute ago you were all about it!" Neal replied as he scooted from under her and combed a hand through his hair.

"I know, but Neal I don't want you to think that this is just a booty call and really it's not appropriate right now. Especially with Mozzie in the hospital, I don't want this to be something you do to distract yourself form how worried you are. If we do this then it is because we feel something beyond one night together." Alex said as she stood up crossing her arms over her chest feeling a little vulnerable laying herself out there to Neal.

Alex's POV

_Would he understand that she meant she didn't want one night because she wanted forever with him? Or would he think that she meant she wanted an affair? Did he even want a relationship with her or was she only a friend that could possibly only have some benefits attached? What if he just wanted to use her? NO! She couldn't think of Neal that way. He would never use her. He was always upfront with her, he wouldn't lead her on. She had to keep believing that, she just had to._

"Hey, hey it's ok and I get why it would seem like I was only getting with you because I needed a distraction, but Alex you have to believe me that's not how it is with us. And I think it is a good thing that we stopped before it got too far. I wouldn't want us to do anything that we would regret. How about we just watch a movie and drink some wine?"

"I would love to, and Neal thanks for understanding." Alex replied with a smile turning up the corners of her mouth making her look even more beautiful. Slowly she lowered herself next to him on the couch as they cuddled in to watch one of Mozzie's favorite movie both thinking of their dear friend fighting for his life.

Normal POV

About thirty minutes later the phone rings disturbing the sleeping couple. Trying to figure out what was disturbing his sleep Neal started to reach his hand towards the offending noise. Grasping the phone Neal presses the talk button and puts it up to his ear. Mumbling a greeting into the phone Neal waited for a reply.

"Neal its Peter, you need to get to the hospital ASAP."

Oh I am evil! Will Mozzie die? Is he preggo? Hey don't roll your eyes it could happen!

Well R&R or I will kill Mozzie and turn Neal gay!


	4. Houston we have a problem

The Thief and the Forger

Ch. 4- Huston we have a problem!

Ok so I'm back to writing, I have been on a little of a hiatus because of school, but I hope that I can make time to write more soooo here goes nothing lol.

Disclaimer: I own no part of White Collar or the Characters, except the ones I make up!

Neal POV

On the phone with Peter:

**Peter: **Neal its Peter, you need to get to the hospital ASAP!

**Neal:** What? Why is Mozzie all right, did something happen to him? Peter please tell me he's not dead?

**Peter:** Hey clam down Mozzie is fine. You need to get here because he just woke up and wants to talk to you. He doesn't trust to talk to anyone but you and he is freaking out. So we need you to come here and calm him down.

**Neal:** Of course, me and Alex will be right there, tell him I am on my way and that Alex is with me. Please keep him safe Peter, who knows if the person who shot him is finished with him or not.

**Peter:** I will Neal, but you be safe too. I have a feeling Mozzie isn't their main target, just more of a means to an end, with the end being you. I will pass your message on and see you when you get here

**Neal:** Thanks Peter and I will. Bye.

*Call disconnected

Normal POV: With Neal and Alex

"So what is going on Neal? Is Mozzie ok?" Alex asked as a frown began to form on her forehead.

"Yeah, Mozzie is fine. He is actually awake and that is why we have to head to the hospital now. Peter says he is freaking out and I need to go and calm him down." Neal replied as he headed to his closet to change out of the lounge clothes he had changed into half-way through the movie they were watching.

"Ok so are you and Mozzie still in danger?" Alex questioned as she put on her shoes watching Neal as he tied his tie. Walking over to his coat and hat, she picked them up and handed them to him as he opened the door.

"Peter thinks so, and he is hardly ever wrong. So we have to watch our backs." Neal replied taking his hat and coat from her, giving her a peck on the lips as they left his apartment.

Some abandoned warehouse

"Did you get the code book Kol", Questioned one of the men from the shadows of the doorway?

"Yeah, boss shot him right in the chest and grabbed it. Don't know how it's going to help it doesn't make any sense", replied the second man, pulling out the object of their discussion from his coat handing it to him, "just like you asked boss, now where is my money?"

"Well you see things change. But I want to thank you for getting this for me, saved me a lot of messy work you taking care of that little problem for me. And it's because I like you that I am going to make this quick." Before Kol could make a move the first pulled out a forty five and shot him in the head. With a heavy thud, his body fell to the ground, eyes wide open staring empty at the ceiling.

"Well that takes care of one of my problem, now to deal with the rest." He replied slipping out of the building as quietly as he had came in.

Well there is another chapter. I know it is short but I am still trying to get back into the swing and feel of this story so stick with me and I hope to hear your thoughts.

R&R or…. Ummm… I will think of something like make Neal kiss a monkey!


End file.
